Swimming-jig lures are well known in fishing art. Such swimming-jig lures are generally made by casting or otherwise enveloping a shank of a hook with a metal body. Swimming-jig lures are generally commercially available in diverse shapes and sizes and my be fished without any augmentation. However, soft-plastic bodies, which cover the metal body, are also commercially available and are also commonly used.
Such soft-plastic bodies are usually designed to fit snugly about the metal body of the swimming jig and often are fitted with a tail section which may be elongated or may be made of a series of elongated thin parts which attractively wag while the associated lure is displaced through water. The soft-plastic bodies are usually provided as replacement parts to be displaced about the metal body selectively by a fisherman.
The metal bodies are often arcuately shaped to augment lure “action” to improve lure attractiveness to targeted fish. Even though lure “action” is commonly considered the primary feature which determines lure effectiveness, other features, which are meant to attract fish, such as color, eyes, and spinner attachments are also found in various forms in commercial lures. Another attribute of the metal body of a swimming jig is a shape which generally orients disposition of an associated hook as the lure is retrieved through water.